


Probable Cause

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Sad, Sweet, and Sexy [26]
Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Character Death In Dream, DVDs, Escape, Flashbacks, Gen, Human Experimentation, Insanity, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Multi, Murder, Needles, Non-Consensual Bondage, Panic Attacks, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Unethical Experimentation, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: You can never have just one.





	Probable Cause

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Taterz_Tots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taterz_Tots/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Domino Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123690) by [thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem). 



> This may be disturbing to some people. If thats you, im really sorry for what you are about to read. To everyone else, good luck!
> 
>  
> 
> Leave your questions in the comments after you read the entire thing. Thanks :)

 

 

_"Can you describe what you're feeling right now?"_

 

 

 

_"I....I'm lightheaded, dizzy, confused. Wh--what is this place?"_

 

 

 

_"Shh...we will discuss that in just a bit. Do you feel anything...different about yourself? Answer honestly, please."_

 

 

 

_"My skin feels like its on fire, l--like it's burnin'!" He screams in pain, trying to put it out but his arms are restrained. "Ack!"_

 

 

 

_"You need to remain calm, the consequences will be detrimental if you don't."_

 

 

 

_"Detri-get me the_ _**fuck** _ _out of here!"_

 

 

 

_"You know, darling, I really can't do that. You agreed to this, remember? Until that debt is paid...well, you know the rules."_

 

 

 

_He sniffles as he continues fighting, straining to get his words out through his anger._ _"I thought you fuckin'_ _**loved** _ _me!"_

 

 

 

_"Love? Well, that's an emotion I can't feel. Just a... minor side effect of immortality. Now, behave yourself for the nice doctors, okay? If you don't, the results will come as quite the_ _**shock** _ _."_

 

 

 

_"Yer a fuckin' monster."_

 

 

 

_He smiles, chuckling._ _"That may be, but_ _**you're** _ _the one who fell in love with me. Have a good checkup. I'll be back to see you soon."_

 

 

 

_"FUCK YOU!" He screams, grimacing in pain as his whole body burns, locking his eyes on the white masked man with his hand on a lever. "FUCK ALL OF YOU!" The man nods at one of the two holding him down, pulling the lever and sending volts through his body. He can feel it ripping through his skin, pulling apart his veins as he struggles to stay awake._

* * *

Jack wakes up with a gasp, wiping his forehead as he sits up straight. He examines his surroundings and swings his head around, panicking. "Fuck."

 

 

 

Things around him are blurry, so he focuses on the lime green flames that are emitting from his hands. His breathing catches up, so he pick up his glasses shakily, blinking at the clarity. He frowns as he examines his hands, using his will to hold back the tears that threated to fall. "Why did you do this to me..." He whispers, but the silence of his cell is the only reply. He lies back again, staring at the ceiling blankly, in hopes that this nightmare will end.

* * *

"Doctor?"

 

 

 

"Hm?" He asks, snapping out of his daydream and turning towards his assistant with a false smile.

 

 

 

"The patient is under. He's ready for operation."

 

 

 

His eyes blink rapidly as he nods, tying his mask and pulling on his specialty gloves. His assistant gives him a soft look, but he chooses to ignore it. "Very well. Off to operation we go."

 

 

 

"You can't--"

 

 

 

"Doctor McLoughlin, the anesthetics will wear off soon," Emma states, so they both turn to her as if she held their answers. She glares at his assistant  with disgust, never tearing her eyes away as she continues. "We can't keep him waiting."

 

 

 

"Right. Thank you, Emma."

 

 

 

She only nods, turning towards the operating room and disappearing.

 

 

 

Jack is soon to follow.

 

 

 

He looks down at his hands, shaking and uneasy, then glances around with dull eyes to the audience above him. He gulps, shutting his eyes as he makes it to the operating table.

 

 

 

"Seàn! I see you actually showed up today, special occasion?"

 

 

 

"Just doin' my job, boss." He whispers, and he can hear Felix chuckle over the mic.

 

 

 

"Don't be so formal, sweetheart. We know each other well enough, don't we?"

 

 

 

His face wrinkles in disgust, and he has to physically stop himself from throwing up. "Sorry, Felix."

 

 

 

"No apology needed, we all make mistakes now and then. Now, how about we get this show on the road!"

 

 

 

"What is it that you want me to do?"

 

 

 

He can hear footsteps getting closer, but he knows they're false. Mind tricks, mind _games_ , those are Felix's specialty. "Do you see the little chip to your left? That's a tracker. I need you to implant it so that i know where the patient is at all times."

 

 

 

"You could have done this by injection."

 

 

 

"Hm, I could have, but I _also_ could have not drugged and kidnapped him to begin with."

 

 

 

Jack straightens up, frowning at Felix. "You drugged him then gave him anesthesia??? Felix, he could--"

 

 

 

"Die? Oh, _boo_ , what a shame! If he does, I guess i'll just have to go get another."

 

 

 

Jack grits his teeth at that, seething while Felix cackles. "Yer _sick_."

 

 

 

"And you _aren't_? Look at yourself in the fucking mirror, Jack. You and I look just alike."

 

 

 

He bows his head at the accusation as people laugh at his behavior.

 

 

 

His anger rises like hot lava in a volcano ready to erupt, but noone seems to budge.

* * *

 

 

 

_"Jack, you're running out of time."_

 

 

 

_"C'mon Jack, get to it, since you're_ _such_ _a great doctor!"_

 

 

 

_"Jack...wake up."_

 

 

 

_Jack wake up._

 

 

 

_Jack wake up._

* * *

"Jack! Wake up!"

 

 

 

He springs himself away, screaming as firm hands grip his shoulders. He blinks rapidly, struggling away from the person until he hears their calming, deep voice calling his name. He looks up to see black hair and soft eyes, squinting. "Cry? Wh-"

 

 

 

"We need to go."

 

 

 

"Go? Go where?"

 

 

 

"Anywhere but here, Jack. Okay? I--I can't stay here and watch you widdle away to nothing while Felix slowly takes our sanity. Do you even know who you are anymore?"

 

 

 

"We can't leave, Cry. There's no way out." He sighs, going to rub his eyes but his hand is yanked away.

 

 

 

"Listen to me, Jack. The longer you stay here...the worse your powers will get. They won't get better, they'll get worse. Maybe if we get out of here, we can get you help. I'm sure one of your doctor friends--"

 

 

 

"I can't go with you, okay?" He demands, and he knows Cry is frowning although he can't see it. "I owe Felix my life, and if I leave here...he'll take it anyways."

 

 

 

Cry balls his fists around Jack's hands, never letting go. "Jack, this is _sick._ This fucking game he's playing, tricking people and, a--and experimenting on them--"

 

 

 

"They're coming _willingly,_ Cry. They love him."

 

 

 

"And what about the last kid, huh? He didn't even make it through tracking." Jack winces but doesn't say a word at this, so Cry squeezes harder as he looks down. "What about what happened to-"

 

 

 

"Don't you _dare_ fuckin' say it. Now if you wanna leave, _leave_. But I can't go with you too."

 

 

 

Cry glances into his eyes, his own full of tears that run down his mask. "Fine. I'll leave you be. For now. But I'll be back for you, Jack. At least one of us has to stay loyal."

 

 

 

Jack bows his head as Cry snatches away, and lets solitude fill the room as the door shuts. He rubs the markings on his wrist where Cry's hands used to be, and exhales out all the things he should have said while he was still here.

 

 

 

This was his debt to pay, and he intended on paying in full.

* * *

Felix spun around in his chair with a laugh, reading the charts on his patients while he ate his dinner. He only paused when there was a knock on his door, his curiosity peaked. "Come in!"

 

 

 

The knocking continued, so he figured they hadn't heard him and shrugged, huffing and pushing himself up to go towards the noise. Neglecting to check the security camera, he opens the door with a big smile, eyeing Cry with hooded lids. "Hello."

 

 

 

He immediately puts his hands up when Cry pulls out a gun, pressing it against his chest with coy look. "The game is over. Let everyone go."

 

 

 

"Oh Cry...I don't think that's such a good idea."

 

 

 

He cocks his gun, growling. "Let them go. You have nothing to demand," He chuckles, shrugging. "And noone to protect you."

 

 

 

Felix looks over his shoulder to see all of his guards bloodied and lying on the floor, and for a second, his heart skips a beat.

 

 

 

But it isn't because he's scared.

 

 

 

He isn't terrified.

 

 

 

And Cry realizes this the second that Felix smirks at him, putting his hands down.

 

 

 

He's _excited._

 

 

 

"Your powers are developing greatly. Tell me, what are you _feeling_ right now?"

 

 

 

"Shut the fuck up! GET ON THE GROUND!"

 

 

 

Felix clicks his tongue, taking a step forward. "Oh, _darling,_ you know I can't do that. You agreed to this, remember?"

 

 

 

"BACK UP!" He holds the gun up higher, but Felix just shows his teeth. Cry huffs in annoyance, his brain getting mixed up with his heart as his hands begin to shake. "Back up."

 

 

 

"What's the matter, Cry? Having trouble dealing with the past?"

 

 

 

"SHUT--I LOVED YOU! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE, I LOVED YOU AND YOU, YOU FUCKED ME UP!"

 

 

 

Felix takes another step forward, and Cry is finding it hard to breathe. "Love? Well, that's an emotion I can't feel. Just a little...side effect of immortality."

 

 

 

"LET THEM GO!" Cry says, and he pulls the trigger, closing his eyes as he hears Felix groan. He waits a few moments for him to hit the ground, but it never comes. Instead, he opens his eyes and Felix's eyes are black, hair swirling above him as he floats in the air with a blue glow. He cracks his neck, left, then right, and laughs. "Wh--"

 

 

 

The laughing echoes the room, and Cry could swear there was more than one of him, but he knows that isn't true. Mind tricks, mind games, are Felix's speciality. His eyes follow his bullet as he holds it up, glaring at it. "I wonder how fast this would kill you if I shoved it in your skull?"

 

 

 

Cry throws his gun to the side, holding up his palms that turn red as he smiles. "Guess you'll have to find out."

 

 

 

There's a brief moment of still silence that seems to last forever, but then Felix is forcing Cry against a wall, bullet floating in his pull as he holds him by his throat. Cry struggles for air, but uses his palms to force Felix back, throwing him into a wall of security screens. He winces but gets up again, growling. "I love tough boys."

 

 

 

"I'm not a fucking boy."

 

 

 

"You act like a fucking child to me!" Felix grunts, using his mind to force the bullet towards Cry. Cry is too quick, sprinting out of the way of it and ending up behind Felix as he places him in a headlock.

 

 

 

"Do you really think petty insults get me riled up, Felix? No, no I've been here to kill you all along," He tightens his grip, using all of his strength to prevent Felix from breathing. "Angry. Waiting. Watching. No I've been waiting for this for _years..._ " He fantasizes, and he's about to snap his neck when he feels a sharp pain in his brain, following by a crack. He loosens his grip and falls to the ground, eyes wide as he collapses.

 

 

 

Felix grins and stands over his body, glow disappearing as he leans into him. "Guess you'll be waiting a little bit longer." He steps over him, careful to crush his chest with his boot, and presses down a button on his panel.

 

 

 

"Yes sir?"

 

 

 

"Emma! Could you bring Doctor McLoughlin to the lab please? I need to have a little chat with him." He winks and she smiles bashfully. What an idiot.

 

 

 

"Of course, sir."

 

 

 

"Thank you darling. " He sings, hanging up and brushing himself off. He takes one last look at the body on the ground, remorse flashing through his eyes even as he unlocks the door. "Some things have to be done."

* * *

"You know, Jack, I don't like being lied to."

 

 

 

"What the fuck are you talkin' about??? Let me go!"

 

 

 

"I'm _so_ tired of hearing that today. Everyone is so...demanding." He sighs, and Jack can see Emma hand him a syringe full of clear liquid.

 

 

 

"What the fuck is that?"

 

 

 

"Your mouth gets filthier and filthier by the day, honey. I won't say I don't like it though." Felix giggles, flicking the syringe and hopping on the table, straddling Jack. "But you've put me in a bit of a pickle."

 

 

 

"I jus' fuckin' told you I don't know what yer talkin' about!"

 

 

 

"I know, I know...and that's where the lie comes in. See I got a little visit from...hm, Emma? What do people call children who whine alot?"

 

 

 

"Crybabies?"

 

 

 

"Of course!" He snaps, leaning down closer to Jack's lips, and he could feel his warm breath against them. "A visit from Cry, baby. Now before you go getting all mad, I _tried_ to talk to him peacefully. He just..." Felix inhales, laying the syringe across the skin on Jack's neck. "Didn't want peace. Which is always fine in my book, no harm, no foul. Unfortunately, there _was_ a penalty...the death penalty."

 

 

 

Jack begins thrashing and cursing, struggling under the beast of a man he used to call his. "YOU FUCKIN' KILLED HIM YOU PIECE OF FUCKIN'--"

 

 

 

"Ssssh...baby...baby...it's fine. It's all fine and dandy. I've made my peace with Cry, but there's just one, small detail," He says, hand firmly clamped onto Jack's mouth as he sticks the needle into his neck. "You." He forces his thumb down quickly onto the syringe, injecting a chemical into Jack's neck that will stun his brain and completely rewire his personality. "I think you'll like the new you much better than the old one."

 

 

 

Jack gasps for air when Felix lets up,tugging his restraints. "ACK YOU FUCKER! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME????" He stares at his arms as his veins turn green with envy and greed, shaking his head as his body begins to feel numb. The sound of Felix laughing serves as his background music as the world finally fades to black. "What did you do..."

* * *

 

 

 

  _"Felix is working on a serum that switches peoples brains around. It makes them the complete opposite of what they were. I saw him use it on Colin and...well he didn't...anyways, if yer watchin' this, be careful. After our treatment, I found out what Felix really does with his victims. Huh, victims, never thought I'd fit under that category. He, he follows them around and learns their routines. People they talk to, places they visit, their work, their school, their families, everything. Then he starts diggin' around, breakin' in, stealin' things. Then...then he lures them here to the lab. He makes them think he's in love with them but, we both know he's incapable of that. He experiments on them and unlocks their powers or whatever, and then traps them here to be his personal little puppets. We need to get outta here, Jack, and if yer seein' this...it means...we failed. But we still have hope, we can do this, we can--"_

 

 

 

Jack snatches out the DVD and slams it to the ground, breathing heavily as he watches it shatter to pieces. He taps his fingers on his knees as he takes a seat on the couch just as the doorbell rings. He stands up again, huffing and strides towards it. There, in the door, was the man of the hour himself. Jack eyed Mark up and down, and his head flashed with memories of his very first tracer surgery. He didn't respond, but rather just stared and listened.

 

 

 

Finally, he scoffed, pushing himself off the door. "Come on in."


End file.
